Dawn x Sneasel, non-con
by novicepokephile
Summary: As Dawn decides to train around Snowpoint City, a sneasel stumbles across her, and decides to have some less than willing fun with her. Dawn x MSneasel, non-con


Near to Snowpoint city, a large amount of ice types roam throughout the snowstorms and snowy paths.

On this day, an ordinary sneasel was scouting for food, when two trainers appeared. One was wearing a white and red hat, and was accompanied by a pikachu. The other caught sneasels attention a whole lot more though. She had dark hair long hair and was wearing a pink coat, with long pink boots and a lovely white scarf. Sneasel noticed a piplup walking behind her.

Now, sneasel didn't normally care about trainers unless they tried to catch him, but she was different. She seemed so innocent and happy.

(Switch to Sneasel's POV)

"What an interesting girl" I whispered to myself

"I wonder what it would feel like to make her squirm beneath me, writhing in pain…" And with that, incredibly peverse thoughts took form in my mind's eye, of her begging me to stop my rough fucking, to get away from her, as I fuck her into the ground.

"How to accomplish this? The trainer next to her might be a problem. Her pokemon could be a problem aswell. I can't know for sure how strong it it"

As I begun to speculate, the male trainer ran off, waving at her, as she waved back. I heard something about the gym come from the male. She might be training, all alone, and I was right.

Not ten minutes later, all her pokemon had been worn done from intense training.

'This is my chance!' I thought to myself.

I ran up behind her and pushed her to the ground. She shrieked and ordered her piplup to bubblebeam, but I easily dodged it and quickly used night slash, knocking it out cold. But, before she could call upon another of her pokemon, I tore her belt from her and chucked it away.

As she started to scream for help, I held one claw to her mouth, and one to her throat. She caught onto the threat quickly enough, and shut up.

I led her into the forest, to my home, a somewhat small cave.

As she stood there, whimpering, I pushed her onto her knees and showed her my 6" cock. She started to mumble "No", as tears came to her eyes. I grabbed the back of her head and started to push the tip against her warm lips.

I was so aroused that I started a bit of pre formed on my cock, and smeared it across her lips. As she instinctively licked her lips, I thrust into her wet mouth, and began to grind my hips into her face, pushing my tip down her throat. She started to cry even more, which made her throat constrict around the tip of my dick, which felt amazing!

I held her head there for a while, savouring her warm mouth, and then started to thrust hard and fast, making her gag even more. Tears were streaming down her face, as my pole kept hitting the back of her throat. I could feel her wet tongue rub up against the bottom of my rod as I thrusted. It became too much, so I hilted in her mouth, jizzing what felt like a gallon of cum down her throat.

When I was sure I was done, I slowly withdrew, coming down from the pleasure high.

She couldn't stop crying, her wails reaching new heights, and as I closed my eyes for just a second, she made a dash for the forest. However, I was too quick. As she ran, I tackled her into the floor, lowering her head and raising her ass. Slashing her coat to rags, I admired her white panties, before ripping them off.

She realised what I was doing. "No! Please! Stop!" She shouted, fear plain in her eyes. 

As I prepared to take her in doggy style, she shouted even louder, even starting to struggle, but as I thrust in as hard as I could, she squealed in pain, and what remained of her hymen started to drip off my cock.

She started to sob gently, and relaxed, giving up. The pain and shock of her virginity being taken so cruelly, and by a pokemon no less!

I felt so alive! Forcing her to be my plaything, breaking her. Combined with her vice-tight pussy, there was nothing that felt better. I started to withdraw, until just my tip was left in, and thrust, hard. She whimpered, which spurred me on, so I fucked her harder, enjoying the warmth and tightness her cunt offered, as she started to cry into the floor.

I groped her shapely rear, enjoying the handfuls of fat I could grab. I dug my claws in for purchase, drawing some blood, and started thrusting harder.

I pulled out and turned her onto her back, grabbing her cheeks and making her look me in the eyes as I thrust back in, watching her die on the inside, watching her tear stained face get even more wet as she cried harder, staring into my eyes.

I took off her pink bra, watching as those beautiful orbs bounced as i thrusted, nearing my limit.

A few slow, drawn out thrusts later, I started to jizz into her womb as I hilted myself inside of her, filling her with my seed, but I decided to pull out, pushing myself between her tits and humping, splattering her face, on her cheeks, and above her right eye, with the last of my semen.

I pulled her hair upright and shoved my dick into her mouth to clean off, enjoying my last feel of her tongue, and left her there, alone and defiled, my cock wilting as I walked away, a satisfied grin on my face.


End file.
